Once a god, Now a statue
by emetrip1
Summary: A fairy who was locked away from the world has just been revived by team 7. What will she do to cause them trouble? Read inside! Might be swearing in near future. I dont own Naruto! btw for the links, put Deviantart infront of them. got cut off


**I know there are spelling mistakes, but I dont feel like looking up on how to spell those evil words, Continues with the story :D**

~`*Fairy of the Darkness*`~

*~*Once a god, now a Statue*~*

Start:

Team 7 have been walking through the forest, looking for the _Wonderous Fairy of Heaven Statue_. The woman claimed it to be very special and delicate, and it was perched up, with cracks running through the stone. It was rumered that if you listen closely you can hear little moans of pain, or undeffinable whispers. "Kakashi! Are we there yet? I want to get some training done!" A male in an orange jumpsuite yells, particarly for no reason. "We are almost there, should be up ahead Naruto. So calm down" Kakashi replied to the hyper boy. As if on que they saw an open field, with a statue in the middle.

.com/art/Another-Fairy-In-The-Sky-40859759

"Whoa... Its so pretty" The female mumbled quietly, the others agreeing silently. From within the statue her happiness rose highly.

"Hmm, how are we supposed to carry this Kakashi? It looks like its going to break at even a touch!" Naruto yelled again. Kakashi simply ignored him and proceded with what he was doing. Naruto went closer to examin better and poked it, a little to hard though. Suddenly a huge crack appeared where he poked it, spreading quickly. Naruto paniced and tried to stop the crack from getting worse, but the opposite happened and it got larger. "Opps..." Naruto mumbled loudly while sweatdropping "NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" The female yelled while hitting Naruto, Naruto on the other hand cringed from the angrey woman. Suddenly a very bright light seeped out of the crack and blinded them. When the light stopped, a beautiful woman sat where the statue was.

.com/art/Fairy-141200246

~~~Her pov~~~

(Except she has silver hair) I opened my eyes for the first time, and looked at my helpers. I flexed my wings and flew up a little so I could try to stand up correctly. I smiled a sincere smile as a thank you and flew behind them, into the forest, but before I was fully in the forest, Naruto yelled "He- Hey! Wait! Stop miss!" I turned around curriously and flew back to him. I tilted my head in confusion, but suddenly I saw my vision turn black.

When I woke up again I was somewhere, really scary, but somewhere. It also smells bad here... Oh no! I have to get out of here, but what did that boy want? I flew out of the covers, opened the door, and flew down the hallway, to then suddenly get tackled. "Oh no your not! Your not leaving yet." I hear a females voice say. I turn around and see a nurse, well an angery one. I whimper in fear as she picks me up by my forearm and pulls me to another room.

"what is your name?" This man was interrogating me... I simply Hmphed him and turn my head the other way. This seemed to piss him off, soon enough he asked again, but more strict. I looked back at him and put my hand over my mouth then slid it to the side, and pretended I through a key off somewhere. He mumbled a few things to the woman next to him, and asked "Your a mute, I presume?" I stared at him for a few seconds with an extremely bored expression, then nodded. He handed me a peice of paper with a pen, and asked me to fill out the information.

Name: Takia Tenshi

Middle name: Kittens

Age: 12

Host: (Yes)/No

If so, What tailed beast: Shikakazaku, Female neko demon. Pronounced Shika-ka-zaku

Place of orgin: Land of Dark Souls

Gender: Female

Ninja Level: Not sure

Element: (Water) Fire (Shadows) (Light) (Wind) (Lightning) Earth Elemental

Taijutsu: Below average Average (Above average) None

Genjutsu: Below average Average (Above average) None

Ninjutsu: Below average Average (Above average) None

Reason for crossing border: Brought against will

Rouge: Yes/(No)

After I finished filling out the paper, I handed it to the man, who looked them over, and whispered to the woman next to him. She whispered something back, "Okay Takia, you will be with Team 7. They will be your teammates, and will test you to see what ninja level you are on" I nodded and stood up, while doing a little stretch with my arms.

~~~After meeting team 7~~~

"Takia you will Vs us all to determine you ninja level. First you will Vs Sakura, then Naruto, Sasuke afterwards, Then me. Understand?" Kakashi asked, I nodded and yawned boredly, which ticked Sakura off. "and... Go!" Sakura jumped back and threw a few kunai at me. 'Too bad she doesnt know that it will be useless, considering her skill level. I yawned as I did the handsigns mentaly to create a forcefield around me, it deflected her attacks, making her gasp at what happened. The others seemed intrested now, I guess. I sighed and disappeared, as if I wasnt even there, and appeared behind her and hit her pressure point. The fight only lasted about 5-10 seconds. "Wh- What happened? Sakura!" Naruto yelled astonished, then running to get Sakura. I giggled at him, which he heard. He looked up at me with and encouraged look, and yelled "Its our turn now! I wont go easy on you!" I nodded and waved my hand in a bored manner and reappeared to where I was before. "And start!" I looked at Kakashi and saw that he had his Sharigan eye out, watching me carefully. I smiled and without even looking, somehow, punched Naruto in the stoumach. I turn back and saw him flying back and hitting a tree, while going unconsious. I flew over to him to see if he was okay, and he was. I sighed in relief and carried him over next to Sakura. Sasuke looked determined to, poor him, his ego is about to be hurt. Without a que, Sasuke went to the opposite side of me, ready to battle. "Start!" Sasuke threw a few kunai and shurican at me, but he forgot that the forcefield was still up, so it was deflected. I clapped happily in a childish manner because he looked thoughtful. He did a few handsigns and blew a fireball thing at me. After the fireball died out I was still standing in the same spot, perfectly untouched but breathing slightly hard. I did alot of handsigns, spliting it half and half (mentaly and physicaly) 'Mirror of shards, come dance with us' A very large fancy mirror appeared between us and suddenly shattered, attacking Sasuke. The pain was alot, but no blood was spilled since the shards were just water. He also fainted so I had to carry him to the others aswell. "Now your going to Vs me, Are you ready?" I nodded as he yelled start. I desided to do the same thing I did to Sasuke to Kakashi, except the shards were electric, which followed him if he dodged. In the end he also fainted so I had to wait till they all woke up.

.com/art/Fairy-66435240

(thats what she looked like to them when they woke up) I waited paitently for them to wake up, which took a long time. After they looked pissed at me for winning, well mostly Sasuke and Sakura because she thought he would win, most obviously cause she asked him "Sasuke! Did you win? Im sure you did! Noone can beat my Sasuke!" I laughed quietly but it seemed to be very peaceful and gentle to them. "Well Takia, I must say you are well above a our level" Kakashi smiled happily, or at least thats what I think he did.

Kakashi went to tell the hokage person about how things went with my testing while we waited for him to return. I saw a woman walking, that caught my eye and aswell was looking back at me 'it cant be her... can it? my... my best friend...'

.com/art/A-Lady-in-black-113784328

My eyes started to water up quickly, and i sprinted towards her and hugged her, and she hugged back. "Oh kittens, Where have you been all this time?" She asked sadly, since a long time I finaly talked "Stuck in darkness, between our world and the next" The others were shocked at my voice and first time speaking. "Who are they..." Divi asked in a protective manner. "Naruto, Sasuke, and sakura." I listed while pointing at them. "I am Kuria Shinigami, Kittens step sister, Pleasure to be at your assistance." We then said together "And if you dare to hurt her, You would also be personaly killed by me" I smiled happily, yet with evil eyes and she smiled evily with happy eyes. They shivered at the sudden change and sync of our personalitys. "Well as much as I'd love to chat, I have to go... Maybe later we can chat?" I say loudly while walking away, the wind blowing ever so slightly, blowing my hair in a dramatic way. She nods and yells goodbye, I wave my hand over my shoulder to signal that I heard her.

**~The ends for now :D~**

**Wellss I am currently lazy and wish to get rid of this story, but before I do I wanted to share with whoever is reading :3 If you like or hate it please let me know, Im still a beginner story writer and if you have any tips let me know 3 Bye byes!**

**-/Kittens**


End file.
